


Red Light, Blue Light

by SirLya



Series: The Multiverse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Mutant Bucky Barnes, Mutant Natasha Romanov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Super Soldier Pietro Maximoff, Super Soldier Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLya/pseuds/SirLya
Summary: "The Maximoffs failed, sir.""Disappointing," he sighed. "But it's alright. They haven't met the Assets yet.... Initiate Project Insight."





	Red Light, Blue Light

_"The Maximoffs failed, sir."_

_The Secretary tilts his head, watching scarlet tendrils flow from deadly hands, one flesh the other metal, weaving around the wooden cubes sitting in front of the Asset at the centre of the cell, lifting them off the floor._

_"Disappointing," he sighs, turning his head slightly in order to look at the second cell. Empty at first glance, but upon further inspection the silvery-blue lines of a body moving at speeds beyond measure become noticeable. The speedster, a lithe red-headed woman, slams against the glass in exhaustion. The Secretary looks away._

_"But it's alright," he smiles as metal and flesh hands crash together and_ clench _, sending the wooden cubes flying in a flash of scarlet. "They haven't met the Assets yet." Scarlet eyes turn towards him. "Initiate Project Insight."_

  
\---

  
Steve leans against his apartment door with a groan, rubbing his temples in an attempt to will away the oncoming headache. It had been a long day, raiding that HYDRA base with the Avengers in the morning, going on that stealth mission with Clint earlier that evening, and Steve was honestly just looking forward to throwing himself into bed and sleeping the week away. He sighs, jamming his key into his door and waiting. As anticipated, the door next to his swings open, revealing Kate.

"Hey Steve," she nods towards him, washing basket balanced on her hip. "You look like you've had a long day, but I just wanted to tell you-you should probably turn your TV off when you leave, old Mrs Anderson's been complaining about it all day."

Steve frowns. He'd never even touched that TV. "Thanks, Kate," he smiles. "I'll be sure to next time. Tell Mrs Anderson I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Kate nods, smiling slightly as she quietly shuts her door behind her before turning and walking off down the hall. Steve waits until she's out of sight before pushing open his own door, grabbing his shield and lifting it in front of himself as he quietly makes his way into the apartment. He nearly misses Nick, lounging back in one of Steve's chairs.

Steve lowers his shield and leans back against the wall with a sigh, exhausted and longing for his bed, not really wanting to put up with Nick and his spy games.

"I don't remember giving you a key."

"You really think I'd need one?" Nick asks, pushing himself up with a groan. "My wife kicked me out," he adds on as an afterthought. Steve raises his brow.

"Didn't know you were married."

"A lot of things you don't know about me."

"I know, Nick," Steve sighs again, reaching out to turn the lights on. "That's the problem." The lights flash on and Steve's chest tightens. Nick, bloodied and bruised, raises a finger to his lips in the universal sign of 'quiet', before reaching behind himself and flicking the lights back off. Steve steps closer as Nick turns his phone towards him. _'EYES EVERYWHERE'._

"I'm sorry to have to do this but I had no place else to crash." _'SHIELD COMPROMISED'._

"Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asks.

 _'YOU AND ME'_. "Just," Nick begins as he pushes himself to his feet. "My friends."

"Is that what we are?" Steve can't help but snarl.

"That's up to you," Nick responds, seconds before a shot rings out, sending both Nick and parts of Steve's wall to the floor. Lurching forward, Steve grabs onto him and tugs, pulling him towards cover, wide eyes frantically flittering around until he sees it. A lone dark figure with a gleaming arm, perched on the roof across from him. Nick pulls at his sleeve, forcing Steve to look back at him.

"Don't trust anyone." He wheezes, shakily pushing the USB Steve had recovered earlier into his hand.

Steve takes a shaky breath and straightens as the apartment door flies open, Kate from across the hall running in, gun raised.

"Captain Rogers?" She calls out as she moved towards him. "Captain. I'm Agent 13, special service."

"Kate?" Steve asks. _As if today hadn't been crazy enough._

"I've been assigned to protect you."

"On whose order?"

"His." Kate kneels down next to Nick and pulls a radio from her pocket. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive, I need EMTs."

"Do we have a twenty on the shooter?"

Steve glances back at the window, just in time to watch as the figure spins around and runs, having made sure their target was dead.

"Tell them I'm in pursuit."

He ends up on a roof, flinging his shield at the figure and waiting for it to make contact. It does, but not in the way he had been expecting. The figure halts at the edge of the roof, metal arm flying up and catching Steve's shield effortlessly, the sound of metal clanging against metal ringing into the night as blood red eyes turn towards him. Steve practically stops breathing. Those scarlet eyes stare into his, and he can't help but feel as if they're looking right through him, straight into his deepest fears.

The man blinks, lowering his arm and vanishing in a blur of silvery-blue, Steve's shield flinging itself towards him in a burst of scarlet magic, similar to what he'd seen coming from Loki's sceptre. He catches it with a grunt, slinging it back onto his arm and running towards the edge of the roof.

There's no sign of the shooter, but Steve can already see five or more police cars racing towards him. In his pocket, his phone buzzes with a message. It's from Tony.

 _'SHEILD COMPROMISED, FURY DEAD, AVENGERS FRAMED, AT BARTON'S, DESTROY THIS PHONE, HYDRA IS EVERYWHERE'_. Steve glances up, because even in text form Tony sounds anxious, and sure enough, in the distance, he can see an Iron Man suit zipping away from Stark Tower, circling around and altering its course towards Barton's farm.

Steve sighs. He needs to find a car. _So much for getting some sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that escalated quickly! So, a quick summary of what's going on: Natasha never left the Red Room, therefore she's not an Avenger. AoU happens before TWS, and Wanda and Pietro are Super Soldiers like Steve. They revealed HYDRA was still up and running, but didn't know it had worked it's way into SHIELD. Obviously, HYDRA doesn't exactly want to reveal themselves, and waits for the perfect moment to end the Avengers. What better way than with Project Insight, am I right?
> 
> Please no hate, if you don't like it don't read it. Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
